Howl-O-Scream 2017 (Tampa)
Haunted Houses * 'Unearthed: '''During maintenance at the park, an excavation crew uncovered a centuries-old house buried deep beneath the ground. Upon entering the house, a sinister force is unearthed. The vengeful demon takes her revenge by collecting the eyes of all who enter the house. * 'Motel Hell: 'Nightmares become reality at this deserted motel once you realize why it’s conveniently vacant. The paranormal presence of its former owners still lurks on the untouched property, mysteriously preventing the brave souls who have attempted to tear it down. Guests who dare to enter will find themselves face-to-face with their worst nightmares and inescapable fate. * 'Undead Arena Live: 'In a post-apocalyptic world, survivors of the Great Conflict have been divided into The Worthy and The Unworthy. Now for sport, you are The Unworthy and the stars of a gruesome event at the Undead Arena: Live. Invaded with Brain Eaters, this gauntlet is an almost impossible feat -with no guarantee that your group will stay together. * 'The Black Spot: 'An infamous pirate has you marked for death and he has you right where he wants you. When Saw Tooth Silas, an infamous pirate, decides that one should no longer exist, he marks them for death. Victims are then sent to The Black Spot, where they meet their horrifying end. The trick lies within the dimly-lit corners of the mysterious hideaway, holding the secret to escape… or demise. * 'Demented Dimensions: 'Constructed above a vortex of otherworldly energies, the abandoned Sterling Manor hold doors to unwanted worlds, creating a series of portals in Demented Dimensions. Every room and hallway leads to a different universe where the rules of your world do not apply and escape is nearly impossible. * 'Death Water Bayou: 'Escape the depths of the Bayou before you fall victim to the Voodoo Queen’s spell. In the depths of the Bayou, the Voodoo Queen and her sadistic creatures transform wanderers into evil minions with dark magic. Descend into the swamps if you dare as you try to escape the evils that lurk in the shadows. Get out before you fall victim to her spell. * 'Zombie Containment Unit 15: 'It’s up to you to hold off an undead mob of ravenous zombies. An undead invasion leads to a containment failure in Z.C.U.15, leaving zombies in search of flesh. Armed with only a Z.E.D. (Zombie Eradication Device), you’re the next target, and it’s up to you to hold off an undead mob in this interactive zombie hunting experience. Scarezones * 'Class Deceased: 'See what happens when savage school kids punish their cruel headmaster in this abandoned schoolhouse-inspired scare zone. Our Facebook fans voted to name this scare zone and now you can experience the terror first hand. * 'Carnie Camp: 'The backstage area of an old carnival breathes new life with its dirty inhabitants. Eerie street-fair music fills the air, as spine-chilling fairground performers prowl for new test subjects to be featured in the next spectacle of this horrid attraction. * 'Meat Market: 'Watch a band of sinister and cannibalistic creatures feast on the weak. They might just smell your fear and add you to their monstrous menu. * 'Wasteland: 'Dare to enter through the perils of the post-apocalyptic Wasteland where scenes of past and present atrocities still linger in an abandoned strip of roadway. Rush through the rusting and rotting piles of debris because those who remain will do the unimaginable to survive and make escape nearly impossible for newcomers. * 'Playground: 'A paranormal Playground lurks in the shadows of Howl-O-Scream 2017. Squeaking swings and rusty merry-go-rounds are now inhabited by hordes of deadly toys and lost children eager to stalk unsuspecting guests. Shows * 'Feinds: '''Is there a doctor in the house? These captivating creatures of the night will infect you with dance fever and keep your pulse pounding with their deranged dance party. But when Dr. Freakenstein’s naughty nurses start operating, the diagnosis is always “code pink.”